L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Stark
by Amy W.Key
Summary: Quand Natasha rentre de mission pour le réveillon de Noël, rien n'est plus pareil à la Tour Stark. C'est désormais officiel, elle ne sera jamais institutrice de maternelle. Les cinq (six ?) abrutis qu'elle se traine déjà à la maison lui suffisent largement. HAPPY CHRISTMAS.


_**Le blabla d'Amy :**__ C'est Noel, c'est la saison de la joie, de la bonne humeur, des chocolats chauds et des feux de cheminée, mais c'est aussi la saison où je reprends mon écriture en main et où je reviens vers vous avec une hotte pleine d'écrits. Qui dit Noël, dit froid, et moi le froid, ça me met de bonne humeur, alors, c'est parti pour beaucoup d'amour et beaucoup de n'importe quoi !_

_PS : le titre a déjà été utilisé par la fantastique Amako-sama, sans concertation aucune entre nous deux, et de manière totalement indépendante. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle avait déjà un texte sous ce nom, mais elle a dit qu'elle m'en voulait pas si je postais quand même le mien, alors voila… Merci Amako !_

* * *

_**L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Stark**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Stark, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose au milieu du salon ?

- Ceci, ma chère Natasha, proclama Tony avec un large geste du bras, est un sapin.

- Je me suis mal exprimée. Qu'est-ce que ce _sapin _fout au milieu du salon ?

Tony la regarda d'un air interloqué.

- Mais enfin, Tasha, c'est _Noël_ ! Ne me dis que vous avez pas Noël en Russie ?

- Ça fait quinze ans que j'ai quitté la Russie, abruti.

- Aucun rapport. C'est _Noël_ et j'installe un sapin dans mon salon. En quoi cela te semble-t-il étrange ?

- Parce que Tony, ton fichu sapin fait _quatre mètres _de haut.

Le milliardaire esquissa une moue de gamin contrarié.

- Un détail. Loki a dit qu'il pourrait m'arranger ça, dit-il en désignant le plafond beaucoup trop bas pour le conifère démesuré qu'il tentait d'installer.

- Loki ?

Le dieu suscité surgit de derrière le sapin, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et beaucoup d'épines vertes dans les cheveux.

- Surprise, agent Romanoff !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que qu'il fout là ?

- Il aide à installer le sapin, répliqua Tony sur le ton de l'évidence.

Natasha en resta muette de stupéfaction pendant de longues secondes, avant de secouer ses boucles rousses d'un air désespéré. Ce fut, bien entendu, le moment que choisit Clint pour faire son apparition, un énorme carton de décorations dans les bras et des cornes de rennes clignotantes en peluche sur le crâne.

- Oh Tasha, tu tombes à pic, lui lança-t-il joyeusement tout en tendant son carton à Loki avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour que ce soit normal.

**X X X**

- Tu es partie près de deux mois en mission Natasha, c'est normal que tu aies raté des trucs. M'enfin, rater Noël, quand même, t'es pas partie en Papouasie…

- Arrêtez tous de vous foutre de ma gueule. Qu'est-ce que lui (elle pointa Loki d'un index accusateur) fout dans ce salon, dans cette Tour, dans cette ville, et non d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur cette PLANÈTE TOUT COURT ?!

Sa voix était devenue vaguement hystérique sur la fin de sa tirade.

- Apparemment, répondit Tony en balayant l'air de sa main, ils n'en voulaient plus à Asgard. Thor nous l'a ramené pour Halloween. Il a fait une excellente piñata.

Le regard noir que lui décocha Loki en entendant ces mots signifiait clairement que l'enthousiasme envers ce souvenir n'était pas partagé. Du tout.

Natasha avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre.

- Halloween ? fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à articuler.

- Stark aime beaucoup les fêtes populaires, expliqua aimablement Clint.

- Eh oh, je n'avais jamais personne pour les fêter avec moi quand j'étais petit, marmonna le milliardaire dans son bouc avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

Natasha put presque toucher du doigt l'élan de compassion qui émana de chacune des personnes présentes. Ça devenait de plus en plus étrange.

- Et où sont les autres ? demande-t-elle finalement dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- Hum, je crois que Thor est parti continuer sa livraison de sapins chez Jane. C'est devenu sa nouvelle passion. Nick Fury a un énorme sapin au milieu de l'hélioporteur maintenant. Rose.

Le sourire de Loki ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l'origine de la couleur dudit sapin.

- Steve et Banner s'entraînaient au gymnase aux dernières nouvelles, Bruce a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il évacue toute forme de stress _avant _qu'on n'entreprenne de détruire le penthouse. Ils ont promis de venir nous aider à cuisiner.

- Je crois qu'ils ont un peu peur qu'on cherche à les empoisonner s'ils ne nous surveillent pas, crut bon de préciser Clint, et Loki ricana. Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer toi ? lui cracha Clint en lui balançant un coussin du canapé à la figure.

- Je serais également terrifié à l'idée de devoir approcher à moins de trois mètres toute nourriture préparée par toi ET Stark.

- C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça ?

- Que vous deux dans une cuisine est exactement l'idée que je me fais d'une catastrophe nucléaire.

Natasha ne put retenir un éclat de rire, et Loki lui adresse un léger sourire. Le monde marchait sur la tête.

- Donc… Vous allez vraiment préparer un repas de Noël. Pourquoi ne pas embaucher un traiteur, comme d'habitude ? s'enquit-elle, mais Tony parut aussitôt offusqué.

- Enfin Natasha ! C'est Noël ! L'esprit de famille, de camaraderie ! Ressouder les liens, tout ça tout ça !

- Avoue que t'as juste envie d'essayer ta recette de muffins bleus, marmonna Clint pour lui-même.

- Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que Stark nous oblige à faire des dizaines d'activités incongrues et stupides en équipes, précisa obligeamment Loki.

- Tu les trouves stupides parce que je t'ai interdit d'utiliser ta magie.

Et Stark d'écoper d'un nouveau regard noir, auquel il réagit à peine. On aurait dit un vieux couple.

- En fait, Loki boude parce qu'il a perdu la bataille de boules de neige d'hier, glissa Clint à Natasha.

- Je ne boude pas !

- Si tu boudes ! rétorqua Clint.

- Je confirme, il boude, déclara soudain la chaude voix de Steve Rogers depuis la porte du salon. Stark et moi l'avons laminé.

Mais son sourire persistait sur ses lèvres, étonnamment doux et chaleureux tandis qu'il s'avançait vers l'espionne pour la saluer. Elle eut l'air terriblement soulagée de le voir.

- Steve, Dieu merci. Peut-être que toi tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. C'est quoi ce cirque ?

- Tu parles du sapin géant, des cornes de Clint ou des rennes volants qui tournent autour de la Tour depuis ce matin ?

- Non je parle de…. QUOI ? Des rennes volants ?

Et en effet, maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, un attelage de rennes tirant un traineau voletait inlassablement atour du penthouse, clairement visible à travers la grande baie vitrée du salon. Elle trouva les sourires combinés de Stark et Loki bien trop complices pour être honnêtes, et outrageusement satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude s'entend. Elle ne parut même pas surprise qu'une idée aussi ridicule vienne d'eux. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, je veux savoir ce que Loki fout ici !

- Oh ça, répondit Steve en balayant l'air de sa main, apparemment ils n'en voulaient plus Asgard. Thor nous l'a ramené pour Halloween. Il a fait une excellente piñata.

Natasha semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Non, ça c'est déjà ce que Stark a dit tout à l'heure et…

Elle s'arrêta net. Et soudain, elle se frappa le front, plissa les yeux et se tourna vers le Dieu, menaçante.

- C'est toi, pas vrai ? gronda-t-elle. Tu les as ensorcelés avec ta foutue magie pour servir je ne sais lequel de tes plans maléfiques !

Loki leva les paumes au ciel en écarquillant de grands yeux innocents. Un glapissement lui échappa à contrecœur lorsqu'une dague siffla à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- Eh, on se calme ! hurla Stark en bondissant de son fauteuil pour empêcher Natasha d'égorger Loki. Jarvis, appelle les autres, réunion d'urgence ! Cellule de crise et tout !

- Natasha, arrête ! appela Steve, tandis que Clint se jetait sur son amie pour protéger le dieu.

- Clint, comment peux-tu le défendre, il t'a encore ensorcelé, c'est évident, grogne l'espionne. Si je dois te tuer cette fois, je le ferais !

- Arrête, Tasha, je t'assure, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

- Prouve-le.

- Jarvis, cria encore Tony, ALERTE ROUGE !

- PROUVEZ-LE TOUS ! se mit à hurler Natasha, presque démente, en plaçant un couteau sous la gorge de Loki. La dernière fois qu'on a vu ce fils de pute, il tentait d'asservir le monde, il a bousillé la moitié de la ville et il…

Elle ne parvint pas à raconter la suite. Et Loki, sous la lame de son poignard, n'esquissa pas le moindre petit geste de défense, tout en lançant à Tony des œillades suppliantes.

Ce fut cette absence de résistance qui alerta Natasha, plus encore que la poigne féroce de Steve et Clint qui l'éloignaient du dieu. Alors qu'elle leur ordonnait de la lâcher, elle vit l'ingénieur se précipiter avec Loki comme pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il lui sembla même entendre quelques vagues excuses.

Okay, c'était officiel : elle s'était téléportée dans la quatrième dimension.

**X X X**

- Loki ne nous a pas ensorcelés.

Banner fut finalement le premier à parler. Il était remonté de la salle de gym quelque part au milieu du pugilat et était parvenu à calmer tout le monde sans devenir vert et rugissant.

Incroyable Banner.

- Il est ici sous la tutelle du SHIELD et d'Asgard. Steve et Tony n'ont pas menti, ils ne voulaient pas le garder. Ils l'ont d'abord puni pour ses crimes évidemment, mais entre temps il semblerait qu'il ait… aidé Thor à sauver les Neuf Mondes d'une terrible menace, et au cours de cette… euh… aventure, il aurait en plus perdu la vie, mais pas vraiment, enfin, c'est compliqué quoi.

- Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer, ronronna Loki sous le regard adorateur de son frère.

- Bon, de ce qu'on a compris, reprit le physicien, c'est qu'ils ont considéré que ça annulait sa dette. Il a voulu nous tuer, mais il nous a tous sauvé en se sacrifiant, même temporairement, au final. Mais comme…

- Comme c'était totalement foireux de la part d'Odin sur le plan « autorité royale » et crédibilité auprès du peuple, le coupa Tony, ils ont décidé de nous le refourguer à la place.

- Il est en exil ?

- Techniquement, non. Ils lui ont juste fait comprendre bien gentiment que ça serait vachement sympa de sa part de prendre quelques vacances loin d'Asgard, et il a choisi ma Tour comme hôtel particulier. Ce que je comprends totalement, je veux dire, tu as vu un peu ce luxe et…

Loki, qui commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, roula des yeux et soupira d'un air exaspéré.

- Je n'ai pas _choisi _ta Tour Stark ! Thor m'y a trainé de force.

- Peu importe, t'y es resté non ?

Le Dieu ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et se rencogna dans son fauteuil.

- Et donc, reprit Natasha, maintenant Loki est…

- Notre nouveau colloc ! s'exclama Clint avec une demie-grimace. Mais en fait, il est plutôt sympa. Je veux dire, il a fait la piñata pour Halloween !

- Mais arrêtez avec cette histoire ! s'écria soudain Loki.

**X X X**

De fil en aiguille, Natasha finit par comprendre que le dieu s'était définitivement installé parmi eux et pire, qu'il s'y était parfaitement intégré. Bien entendu, le SHIELD le surveillait, et lui demandait parfois assistance lors des missions des Avengers. Il semblait avoir fait amende honorable et c'était peut-être là le plus perturbant, plus perturbant encore pour l'espionne que de le voir faire léviter des guirlandes pour les entortiller dans le sapin, ou poursuivre un Clint aux cornes toujours clignotantes avec un rouleau à pâtisserie dans une main et beaucoup de farine dans les cheveux.

Elle découvrit également que le dieu n'était autorisé à utiliser sa magie qu'à condition qu'elle ne soit pas directement dirigée vers l'un des Avengers. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre eux ou leur jouer de mauvais tours en utilisant sa magie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne s'était pas défendu face à Natasha, et pourquoi il brandissait actuellement un rouleau à pâtisserie avec la ferme intention de l'abattre sur la tête du pauvre Clint.

En revanche, dupliquer des gâteaux (« eh mais c'est de la triche »), faire voler des rennes ou rehausser le plafond ne semblait pas réprouvé par le SHIELD. C'était bon à savoir.

**X X X**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient encore au grand complet dans la cuisine. Et Natasha découvrit que Loki avait clairement sous-estimé l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Ça faisait désormais vingt minutes que Clint et Tony avaient transformé la cuisine en champ de bataille fortifié et se balançaient des œufs, de la farine ou de la pâte à cookies au visage sous le regard horrifié des autres. Lorsqu'un amas vaguement visqueux et très sucré de pâte à pain d'épices atterrit dans ses boucles rousses, Natasha rugit et se jeta sur Clint. Cela sonna le début de la fin.

Nous ne parlerons pas ici du massacre que représenta la confection du repas de Noël. Peler des patates, faire griller des marrons et farcir une dinde ne semblaient pourtant pas des tâches insurmontables pour une équipe de super-héros surentraînés comme eux.

Mais encore une fois, c'était oublier à qui on avait affaire.

Loki voulut éplucher les patates, et tout le monde accepta (existe-t-il en cuisine une tâche plus chiante que celle-ci ?) jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de corser un peu l'affaire en se mettant à jongler. Sa technique méritait sérieusement d'être améliorée puisque chaque fichue pomme de terre semblait mettre un point d'honneur à rebondir sur la tête de Tony Stark. Loki niera jusqu'au premier de l'an de l'avoir fait exprès.

Stark, qui essayait désespérément de fourrer cette foutue farce dans le derrière de cette saleté de dinde, en eut très vite ras le bol, et c'est très poliment qu'il déclara à Loki que s'il continuait à lui briser ce qui faisait de lui un homme, c'était sa tête à lui qu'il allait fourrer dans le cul de la volaille et qu'on allait bien voir si ça aurait le même goût.

Thor, quant à lui, se dévoua pour griller les marrons, et avant que son frère, horrifié, n'ait pu intervenir, Mjöllnir avait déjà défoncé trois murs et un canapé pour atterrir dans la paume grande ouverte d'un Dieu du Tonnerre très (trop) enthousiaste et… La Tour entière disjoncta.

- THOR ON AVAIT DÉJÀ DIT NON ! hurla Tony au comble du désespoir. Après je dois tout réactiver manuellement.

Un marmonnement inintelligible mais très sincèrement gêné lui répondit. Tony imagina parfaitement le grand blond se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre avec l'air d'un chiot prit en flagrant délit de connerie. L'ingénieur soupira et claqua des doigts.

- Loki, lumières.

La rapidité avec laquelle le propriétaire des lieux et son nouveau pote le dieu des mensonges gérèrent la crise prouva à Natasha que l'incident était devenu récurrent depuis le retour de Thor. Néanmoins, elle fut davantage frappée par la vitesse à laquelle Loki obéit à Stark sans contester, ni râler, ni quoi que ce soit.

Et hop, en deux temps, trois mouvements, la Tour se ralluma.

- _Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, je crois que les gâteaux à la cannelle sont en train de cramer._

Steve et Bruce désespéraient de garder tout ce petit monde sain et sauf jusqu'au lendemain.

**X X X**

Heureusement pour eux, le Cap et Banner avaient vécu plusieurs années en tant qu'êtres humains normaux, et avaient donc eut le temps d'apprendre les rudiments de la cuisine festive. Natasha s'invita au cœur des opérations et à la grande surprise des quatre gamins de maternelle qui leur servaient de coéquipiers, un réel repas de Noël leur fut servi dans la grande salle à manger.

Ils s'étaient tous mis sur leur trente-et-un, c'est-à-dire que Steve semblait tout droit sorti d'une photo des années 30, Clint portait une veste de costard mal repassée par-dessus son traditionnel trio « jean, t-shirt, baskets » (« mais hey Tasha regarde, ils sont tous propres ! »), Banner avait roulé les manches de sa chemise mauve, Thor se promenait en armure complète, tandis que Loki et Tony soupirait d'un air désespéré dans leur trois-pièces à cinq mille dollars parfaitement assortis (sauf la cravate : celle de Loki était verte, évidemment). Natasha leur cloua tous le bec en débarquant dans un fourreau noir et des escarpins à talons vertigineux, toute en simplicité, en élégance et en bave de Clint Barton.

Mais ils pouvaient bien tous se la péter, chacun nota du coin de l'œil que Loki avait encore de la dinde dans les cheveux (« des _entrailles _de volatile, je te hais Stark ») que la joue de Tony arborait encore des traces de chocolat ou que le plafond portait encore quelques traces de cramé.

**X X X**

- _ANOTHER_ !

Le bruit de la vaisselle brisée se répercuta jusque dans la cuisine, où Clint sursauta avant de se décomposer.

- Oh non, pitié, pas encore, qu'il grommela dans la barde qu'il n'avait pas.

La grosse voix de Thor rugissait depuis l'autre pièce.

- C'était bien bon mes amis ! Encore !

La deuxième assiette (celle du plat, donc) suivit la première et lorsque l'archer revint de la cuisine en courant, ce fut pour découvrir le visage catastrophé de Tony qui tentait de s'interposer entre le sol, les assiettes et les mains de Thor, l'air totalement affolé.

- Pitié, pitié, ce sont les assiettes de Pepper. C'est le service en porcelaine de Pepper, elle l'a déniché je ne sais même plus où, je crois que c'est un héritage de sa grand-mère, non mais sérieusement, _ne riez pas putain_ elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer je vous dis !

Natasha, complaisante, éloigna prestement les autres assiettes des grosses paluches de Thor tandis que Clint soupirait. Encore une fois, ça allait être à lui de se taper les corvées.

Steve avait bien tenté d'établir un tableau de roulement des tâches ménagères, mais bizarrement, le nom de Tony semblait s'acharner à ne pas vouloir y apparaître, et celui de Loki à en disparaître, justement. Et c'était toujours sur lui que ça retombait. Il n'y avait aucune justice dans cette Tour.

- Tu sais Thor, sourit doucement Banner, tu peux aussi demander les choses vocalement, pas besoin de casser la moitié de la vaisselle…

Le Dieu arbora une moue contrite. Il le savait, Jane le lui avait déjà dit, mais c'était la faute du vin aussi, il n'avait qu'à être moins bon et moins enivrant et… Okay, à voir la tête de Tony, ce n'était pas une excuse recevable parce que, voilà, c'était le service à vaisselle de l'ancêtre de Pepper Potts. D'accord. Bon. Ne plus rien casser ce soir.

Étrangement, alors que Tony paniquait, que Clint désespérait, que Steve soupirait et que Banner tapotait l'épaule de Thor dans un geste de soutien, Loki restait étonnamment silencieux. Seul un vague sourire complètement abruti venait déformer sa bouche fine.

Ce ne fut que bien après l'incident de la vaisselle (que Loki répara sans même y accorder un regard, et Natasha crut que Tony allait l'embrasser tellement il lui parut soulagé) qu'ils comprirent pourquoi Loki ricanait tout seul dans son coin. Les restes de la bûche de Noël au chocolat (qu'ils avaient fini par commander en pâtisserie après que la leur se soit écrasée quelque part entre le visage de Clint et les cheveux de Steve au cours d'une autre de leur bataille de nourriture) venaient d'être engloutis par un Thor radieux lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se lever pour aller s'achever au digestif dans le petit salon.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils se prirent tous les pieds dans leurs lacets et s'écrasèrent par terre avec la grâce de sacs de pommes de terre. Loki explosa de rire à n'en plus pouvoir, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas Tony se débarrasser de ses chaussures, s'éclipser en courant et revenir dans la salle à manger pour lui enfoncer ce qu'il restait de la dinde sur le crâne.

- Mfeuh cpachustvéchubeeeeeeeeeeeeeurkChtark je te hais ! furent les seuls mots qu'ils comprirent des cris d'indignation de Loki depuis l'intérieur d'une dinde à moitié décharnée.

Natasha, qui ne portait pas de chaussures à lacets, se leva victorieusement avant de subir le même sort que ses camarades. Leçon du jour : on ne peut pas marcher sur des talons en caoutchouc mou.

**X X X**

Les récriminations de Clint durèrent des heures. Il ne comprenait pas comment Loki était parvenu à déjouer les interdictions du SHIELD concernant l'usage de la magie à leur encontre, et le dieu refusa de le lui expliquer. Clint finit par décréter qu'au SHIELD aussi ils étaient probablement tous bourrés, et que par conséquent, leur système de surveillance était devenu défaillant.

Et c'est alors qu'un Steve bondissant aux allures de gamin de trois ans sauta sur ses pieds pour hurler :

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux !

Si Natasha croyait qu'ils avaient touché le fond depuis quelques heures déjà, ce fut avant qu'ils n'entreprennent tous de déballer les boîtes entassées au pied du sapin. Elle réalisa à ce moment précis qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire institutrice en maternelle.

**X X X**

Trois robots, un grille-pain, de nouvelles armes, une cafetière téléguidée, beaucoup de trucs scientifiques, d'autres armes, une cape en fourrure, non deux, non trois, ah non une chacun en fait, et un nez rouge clignotant plus tard (« très drôle, Stark » grogna Loki), les sept occupants de la Tour Stark se regroupaient autour de l'ultime paquet restant. Aucun nom n'y figurait, et ils faillirent se battre pour déterminer à qui le présent revenait. Ils se mirent d'accord, enfin, Natasha se mit d'accord pour eux en ouvrant elle-même le paquet et….

- OH MAIS ILS SONT TROP MIGNONS.

Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, chef d'entreprise, et enfant de trois ans.

Deux chiots, deux adorables petits chiots s'agitaient désormais dans leur salon. C'était vraisemblablement deux labradors, le premier d'un beige sable très clair et le second d'un noir profond. Ils les dévisageaient avec de grands yeux chocolats, la tête un peu penchée sur côté et assis de traviole sur le fond de leur boîte en carton et…

- NON MAIS REGARDEZ COMMENT ILS SONT MIGNONS.

- Stark, tu n'as pas quatre ans.

- Tais-toi, sale bouquetin de mes deux. Tout le monde n'a pas ton cœur de pierre, rétorqua Stark en se saisissant du petit chiot noir et en le tendant à bout de bras sous le nez de Loki. Regarde comme il est…

- Mignon, oui, je sais, j'ai entendu Tony.

Loki roula des yeux et Natasha manqua de s'étouffer. _Tony ? _Depuis quand ces deux-là s'appelaient-ils par leurs prénoms ?

- On peut le garder ?

- Non mais ça va pas ! On ne sait même pas d'où ils viennent.

Pour une fois, l'espionne était plutôt d'accord avec Loki, mais Tony plissa la bouche et écarquilla les yeux d'un air suppliant en ramenant le chiot contre son torse. La ressemblance entre ces deux bestioles était tellement frappante que Loki ne put réprimer un sourire.

- C'est de Coulson, lâcha soudain Clint en tenant le second chiot sous un bras.

De sa main libre il agitait une petite carte de visite aux armoiries du SHIELD.

- _Faîtes en bon usage, _qu'il dit. Bah putain. Je sais pas ce qu'il fume, mais je veux pareil.

Tony roula des yeux devant l'inculture de son compagnon d'armes (et de conneries) (et de beuveries aussi).

- Non mais des chiots ?

Banner était incrédule, et Steve se retenait pour ne craquer sur le champ et les baptiser dans la seconde. En bon leader, il devait se charger de la bande d'immatures qu'on lui avait confié mais… Okay non, si ces deux peluches continuaient à le regarder ainsi, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir.

- Clint, pose ce chien à terre, tu lui fais mal, tenta-t-il de raisonner.

Mais lorsque l'archer obéit, le petit animal sautilla d'un air pataud vers Steve et s'écroula sur le bout de sa chaussure avant de rouler sur le dos.

Il leva les yeux vers Tony, qui comprit immédiatement qu'il allait gagner ce match. Affichant toujours une bouille de chat potté absolument irrésistible, il se retourna vers Loki, serrant son nouvel ami à poil dans ses bras.

- Ok, soupira le dieu, tu peux le garder. Mais je te préviens, si il pisse au lit, tu pourras toujours te brosser pour que je me lève.

Attendez, attendez. Comment ça, au lit ? Qu'est-ce que Loki voulait dire par là ?

Natasha manqua de s'évanouir lorsque Tony sauta presque littéralement dans les bras de Loki pour l'embrasser fougueusement en murmurant une discrète litanie de « merci ».

Ce qui l'acheva, ce fut le « tu me montreras toute l'étendue de ta gratitude ce soir » susurré que Loki glissa à l'oreille de Tony, et l'œillade suggestive qu'ils échangèrent.

Plus jamais elle ne quitterait la Tour aussi longtemps. Le retour s'avérait bien trop épuisant.

- Joyeux Noël à tous, lâcha-t-elle avant d'avaler un grand verre de vodka glacée cul sec.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_ET __**JOYEUX NOEL**__ A TOUS ET TOUTES ET JE VOUS AIME_

_PS : vous ne le savez pas, mais les chiots s'appelleront plus tard Sherlock et John. Devinez qui est qui._

_J'ai essayé de ne pas trop en faire dans les blagues (ahem) parce que j'écris actuellement une autre fanfiction (longue, avec des chapitres) basée sur une compétition de conneries entre Tony et Loki, donc… J'ai gardé mes idées pour cette histoire là )_

_A très bientôt mes amours !_

_(Un OS de la nouvelle année est prévu pour le 31 décembre, et entre temps, je vous poste mes chapitres ! Eh ouais ! C'est Noël !)_

_Amy._


End file.
